


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by clichekid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little Gory, Blood, Death, Gore, Injury, M/M, My Instagram is cliche.kid btw, Not really though, Weapons, bye, cripple, im so unprofessional ahhh, okay, otp, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clichekid/pseuds/clichekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few seconds Kageyama pulls away slightly, still holding my hands and he starts to step in a box shape. Dancing. He gently pulls me with and we dance in silence until he starts humming. I look up at him, trying to recognize the song. He pulls me closer and spins us around the room. </p><p>Soon some of the boards that make up the wooden doors start to crack and break under the pressure. We slow down to a swaying waltz and Kageyama's lips are near my ear. I can still feel tears on my cheeks but I find myself smiling softly as Kageyama whisper sings my favorite line from OUR song into my ear with his soft voice.</p><p>"I can't help....falling in love...with...you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try an write an angsty Kagehina zombie apocalypse. This summary is a snippit from a short one shot I wrote that I have turned into this! Ill post when I can, maybe once a week if I can get chapters done and if I have motivation. Sorry, I just realized how short this chapter actually is. This is like, my first fanfiction, forgive me. ;-; Also my Instagram is @cliche.kid and I'm posting this story on my Wattpad also which is @mangomargo

I sit at my desk drowsily, reading my novel, The Magician's Nephew. Normal. Yachi sits next to me doodling in her history notebook I think. Normal. Suddenly Kageyama scurries into the classroom late. Eh pretty normal.

At least he didn't miss anything, the teacher's not even here, I think.

He sits on the other side of me, right by the window. Like normal.

"Hey Tobio." I say without looking up. We're 3rd years now and Kageyama has...lightened up. We've also been dating since the end of our 1st year. 

"Hey Sho. Did I miss any-" He begins, "What ya reading?"

"Narnia series. And nope, you didn't miss anything," I look up at him, smiling at his curious little face, "The teacher isn't even here yet!" I laugh gently. He smiles and takes out his notebook. I admire his outfit. White tshirt, jeans. Normal. I glance at my own clothes, my red hoodie and shorts. Normal. Huh, everything seems so normal. Too...routine. 

As soon as I start to wonder why I'm thinking about how normal everything is, things get not so normal. I hear a yell, followed by several others. I looks up to see the kids at the front of the classroom all on their feet and inching back. I crease my brow in confusion and hop up, standing on my chair to see over them. 

The teacher-no.. A creature, a monster version of our teacher staggers towards the students. The creature looks to be..rotting. And-and it's smells! I'm sure a look of complete disgust and astonishment shines on my face because Kageyama and Yachi are soon getting up also. Kageyama stands on his toes and Yachi climbs up on her chair. They both gasp softly. The creature grabs at a young girl, catching her arm.

She screeches but her friends seem hesitant and scared to help. The..monster pulls her towards him-it and bites into her neck. With a sickening gag she struggles to get away and everyone starts to actually panic. Blood oozes and spurts from her neck and she falls limp.

Kageyama immediately grabs my waist and pulls me down. He gets Yachi, whose cute dress flutters as she's plucked down from the chair. All the students are moving further from the monster and towards us.

A quick figure skids into the room and before I know it, the monsters head is on the floor and Sugawara is standing in front of us all with a blood covered, agile looking sword in his hands. He's wearing a grey muscle shirt and white-washed jeans.

"Suga?! But-what-you're supposed to be in college-and what was that and and you killed it!?" I stammer, moving carefully towards the silver headed man. Kageyama and Yachi are behind me. 

Suga looks understanding, like always.

"Hey Hinata. Kageyama. Yachi. I guess you guys haven't heard." He says grimly.

"Heard about what?" Yachi chirps, her voice wavering.

Another man walks into the classroom, Daichi, wearing a tshirt, shorts, and a belt with two holsters on it, carrying two pistols.

"The zombie apocalypse, kids." He drawls out, putting a single round into the head of the dead girl.

Me, Kageyama, Yachi, and everyone else in the classroom except the two older men flinch back and gape, mouths open, in confusion, disbelief, and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter sorry lol

"Okay slow down a bit, zombie whatnow???" Yachi demands softly, stepping through the crowd, keeping her distance from the bodies on the ground. Kageyama and I follow her.

Suga sidesteps the bodies to approach us.   
"I know this is kinda weird but there's some type of virus and it's pretty much just like all the zombie movies." He explains.

I gently grab Kageyama's hand, glancing down at the girl on the floor then at the disembodied teacher. I shiver and Kageyama squeezes my hand gently.

Daichi steps forward also, constantly glancing at the windows and doorway before saying, "You guys can all come with us if you'd like." He motions to us and everyone in the class. Not too many kids. Only 3 other than Yachi, Kageyama, and I considering most of the kids ran out (probably to find their friends and family) during the commotion and talking. Two boys and a girl.

One of the boys is tall, taller than me definitely. He has shaggy light brown hair, brown eyes, and goes by Lance. He's the eldest, a year ahead of Kageyama and I. The other boy is a bit shorter than Lance. He has shoulder length dark brown hair tied up in a little ponytail. His eyes are a light greenish brown. He slightly reminds me of Kageyama because he's so grumpy looking all the time. His name is Michael and he's around a year or two younger than us. The girl is very short and a bit younger than Michael, a few years I think. I believe her name is Luci. She has short light brown hair and green eyes. I believe all three are siblings actually. 

Yachi told me when the three first arrived she was showing them around. Apparently they're from Europe.

Yachi, Tobio, and I look at the three siblings, all of us already have decided to go with our former teammates, silently asking if they want to accompany us.

Luci is clutching Michael's arm and Lance's arm is around her shoulders.

"...We-we would like that. Thank you." Lance says softly, seemingly just as confused and scared as we are.

"Lets get out of here quick then." Suga says, looking out the window just as we hear a scream from outside. Daichi leads the way out of the classroom and into the hall, the siblings, Tobio, me, Yachi, then Suga taking up the rear. 

"Where are we going?" Kageyama asks once we've made it out of the building unharmed. Daichi scans the grounds before turning to us. 

"We've created a safe house out of Suga's home. Several neighbors and other friends are already there. Unfortunately we don't know where Asahi, Nishinoya, or Ryu are. Lets get moving before it gets dark."

And with that, our lives as they were before ended and we are about to begin an adventure nobody expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I actually forgot I had already written chapter 2 and 3 so here they are and hopefully I'll be back soon with more!

The way to Suga's was long, he lived farther out in the "country", if you can really call it that.

Everyone stayed close together, everyone's eyes scanning our surroundings. It was quiet, almost normal seeming until a low grunt then Diachi's gun firing. Yachi screamed and turned away from the dead thing, bumping into Kageyama, hugging him. Luci was squeezing Michael's hand and Lance had pushed the younger two behind him slightly. 

Suga spoke up, "We have to keep moving guys. I know this is a lot to take in but we're not safe out here, no matter how many bullets we have." 

I take Kageyama and Yachi's hands in mine and we all start walking, single file almost, with Yachi and Luci nearest the middle. 

When we finally reached Suga's, it was soon to be dark. Suga got to the door first and knocked while Daichi left to check the surrounding area. 

"...Who is it??"

"Nobi-san, it's me. We're back." Suga says to the soft whisper through the door.

A few small clicks then the heavy door opens to reveal a tall girl, not quite as tall as Kageyama but tall. She sported a soft looking pale green sweater and ripped jeans. Her long black hair fell into her face a little as she pushed the door open more to let us in.

Suga hurried us inside, Daichi still out checking the area. Nobi sat us all down in the living room by the fire, giving everyone sweet smiles and glasses of water. Suga stood by the door, waiting anxiously.

"Where is he??" Suga demands to no one in particular. He goes to open the door but Nobi beats him to it. 

"Suga-chan. Be patient. He'll be back. He can take care of him-" She's cut off by gunshots outside. Suga quickly started unlocking all the locks, Nobi runs off, grabbing a small handgun from a shelf and follows Suga through the door. Kageyama was up in seconds. 

"Suga! Wait!" He rushed to the door, Lance right on his heels, they crack the door so all of us in the living room couldn't see outside. 

"Daichi! No!!" We hear Suga scream, several gunshots and Lance visibly flinches. Someone else is yelling and sobbing, Nobi. More gunshots. A ear peircing scream. A gunshot. Kageyama says something to Lance and Lance nods. Kageyama runs out the door.

"Tobio! What are you doing come back!" I screech, rushing to the door. Lance holds me back, I get a peek out the door. Kageyama partly holding up Nobi, carrying her back to the house. She's covered in blood, tears are streaming down her face and she's making quiet choking sounds. Suga and Daichi are nowhere to be seen-no..no no no. 

They're on the ground, bloody, distorted, showing flesh and bones. Dead.

A scream leaves my throat as Lance pulls me back away from the door. 

Kageyama comes inside quickly almost dragging Nobi. 

"My brother my brother Daichi is dead they killed him they killed him he's dead he-" 

"Shh... Nobi-san it's going to be okay. Lets get you cleaned up. Okay?" Kageyama spoke softly to her. 

I don't even notice the tears falling onto my own cheeks until Yachi is wiping them away and hugging me. 

I sit in a daze. Yachi offers to help Nobi clean up so the other girl feels more comfortable, and although there are tears staining her cheeks, no one says anything. Kageyama is sitting next to me again. He's trying to comfort me. 

In through one ear, out the other, as they say.

I curl up next to him, burying my face into his side, and I fall into a fitful sleep.

Nightmares

Night terrors

Bad dreams

What ever you want to call them, my night was plagued with them. Twisting, turning, yelling, screaming, not even all my own, others were dreaming also.

Dreaming? That sounds thoughtful and serene. It was not.


End file.
